The Uchihas Return
by midnightkiss42
Summary: Summary: Sakura was away on a mission. Two days after she gets back, she is called to the Hokage tower. On the way there she noticed all the other Rookie 11 heading to the tower as well. See full summary inside! Ita-Saku


Ok Guys this my first story so be nice! :)

* * *

><p>Summary: Sakura was away on a mission. Two days after she gets back, she is called to the Hokage tower. On the way there she noticed all the other Rookie 11 heading to the tower as well. ' what could so important that we were all called " She thought. Once infront of the Hokages office door she knocked twice and when she came into the biggest surprise she had ever seen in her life. "Sakura-chan" That all to familiar said. "Sakura-chan look I brought Teme back just like promised. The promise of a life time. We can be a team again! And look Sakura-chan Teme brought his brother. Now they be a family again. Everyones happy!" I just stood there to shocked to say anything, starring at the Uchiha brothers standing side by side.<p>

**Inner Sakura**, Regular Sakura

The story will continue where the summary left off

The story will also start off in Sakuras prov

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't know what to do. She was completely and utterly shocked. "Can someone please tell me whats going on?" "Wel-" I cut Naruto off. "Other than someone who can't state more than the obvious." Kiba laughed and I turned and glared at him. He immediatey shut up and took several steps back. I turned to Tsunade-shishou. "Tsunade-shishou..." "Well Sakura Naruto walked into my office this mourning and he brought these two with him." She turned her gaze to the uchihas and then continued. "He demanded they be let back into the village and not be punished or executed or harmed in any way. After a long argument between us two we came to an agreement and decided they be put on probation for a year and they have to live with someone who is jounin rank or higher. Also for this plan to be put into action we have also agreed that you get to decide weather or not this is the right way to go." '<strong>So basically instead of this being the<em> Hokage's <em>decision, shes putting it on us! Che! How rude!' **Inner Sakura said. 'I totally agree with you' "So basically the whole decision is minee to make ..." "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed. "Stop yelling Naruto!" I said in my best, 'If you don't stop i'll kick your ass.' voice. He glared at me and I glared back just as hard.

"Well Sakura?" I turned and met Sasuke's eyes. We stared at each other for a while. Then I turned and met the gaze of the imfamous Uchiha Itachi. He was starring right back at me with an intense gaze. **'Damn! He looks like a sex god! I say we should go along with this decision. Maybe get to know each other a bit more if you catch my drift.' **'Che! Shut it!' I blushed a little after I realized I was starring a bit longer than I should have. I turned away and looked back at the hokage. "I guess it's okay for them to stay." "whoo hoooooo!" Naruto yelled. "Thank you thank you Sakura-chan. Your the best." "Yay. Yay. I know."

"Well ok every one exit the room except Naruto, Sakura, and the Uchihas." Everyone else left. "Ok. Naruto you will be Sasuke's guard. You will eat, sleep, fight, and go on missions together." "Yay! Sasuke were going to be together all the time. We can catch up and train together like old times. Sakura can come too! We can be a team again! Hahahaha!" Oh Naruto. It's good to see you smiling like that again. "Che. Dobe." "Sasuke Teme don't call me dobe!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto I told you to stop yelling" I said. "H..hai Sakura-chan" Naruto said in a quivering voice. "Dobe why are you so scared of her? She can't do much so she can't be that scary." "Hahahahahah" Tsunade let out a bark of laughter. "If you think that then your more of a dumb ass now than when you left Uchiha." Tsunade said."Sasuke" I said in a sweet voice. I walked up to him and and smiled sweetly at him, which made naruto shiver in fear. "Welcome home Sasuke-_kun." _I said the last part in a low voice. His eyes lit up in surprise before I hit him with an chakra infused fist and was thrown across the room and out the window behind the hokage's desk and into the interrogation building behind the hokage tower.

Some one looked out the Sasuke shaped whole in the wall. "What the hell?" He yelled. I walked across the room and past Itachi who I met the gaze of for a split secound. His gaze was much more intense than before and I could feel his gaze following my body all of the way to the window. I bushed a deep shade of red. When I got to the window I looked out saw Shikamaru and starring at the tower. "Sorry" I yelled. A look of understanding crossed their faces and then they both smirked. "It's ok Kura-chan, we understand." They both yelled. I smiled brightly at them before I heard Tsunade and Naruto laughing. "Wow! Sakura-chan I knew teme woud get puched sooner or later. Baa-chan you owe me three bowls of ramen." I blinked confused before I understood. "You mean you bet on me Naruto?" I yelled furious. Naruto turned around and ran out the door and yelled, "Don't hurt meeeeeeeeee!".

"Alright Sakura. You will be Itachi's guard. Same to you about what I said to Naruto. You are dismissed." "Hai. Itachi-san please follow me" With that I turned around and headed to the door with Itachi following me.

"Ok Itach-san we will first go to my apartment and i'll you your room and then we ca find Naruto and the ass whole and get something to eat k" "Alright Sakura-chan" I looked up surprised and and bushed then looked away. '**Haaahaaa, you blushed!'** 'Hmph. I know.' 'hmm' I looked up and met his eyes and said "Alright Ita-kun" His gaze darkened right after that. I blushed again and looked away. "Here we are." I said when we got to my apartment building. "It's no resort or anything but it's nicer than most inns in Konoha." "ok now follow me and i'll show you where your room is." "Hai" Itachi said in a low voice that made me squirm a bit. I lead him down a hallway and to a tan door that was my guest room. "This is the only extra room I have. The other two other than mine are Naruto's and kakashi's when they come over." I said. "I swear they spend more time hear than their own place." I mumbled. "You can get settled and come get me when your ready. I'm gonna go take a shower." With that I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi's Prov<strong>

'hmmm' Shes interesting. And she seems strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's Prov<strong>

"mmmm" I moaned aloud. A hot shower really hit the spot. I washed my hair. gently rubbing my fingers into my scalp. After that I washed my body and got out. When stepped out I let out a scream of embarrassment. Itachi was standing right here in the bathroom door. I couldn't move. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I mean I couldn't move if I wanted eyes are just so _smouldering._ **'If I didn't know ant better I'd say we have a peeping tom on our hands. But thats ok he can come peep on us ant time. Hehehe' **'SHUT UP! Your not helping.' He smirked. I bushed while Inner Sakura was having multiple orgasms inside my head. '**Wow hes even more sexy when he smirks. It's like he wants to make us melt all together. mmmmmmm!' **"It-I-Itach-i What a-re y-y-yo-you doing hear." "Oh you said to come get you when I was ready. I was only doing what you told me." He said in a 'I know what your thinking look'. "I'll wait in the living room." Before he left he swept his eyes all the way down my body and back up again. When he reached my face I notice his eyes had darkened ten shades than they ere before. Then he turned and left.

When I couldn't feel his presence any more I went into my bedroom and grabbed my clothes and went back to my bathroom and locked the door this time. I sat my clothes down. I dried off and put my chest bindings on. then I out a simple black thong on. After that I put my black skin tight ninja shorts on that go down to my knees. Then I put on a red blouse that came to mt my mid stomach. Then to inish up my look I put my forehead protecter on my right thigh and added my medical bag and kunai holester. Now onto my hair My hair had grown back out now, it was now waist length. I put it into my usual high pony tail. 'There done'** 'Well we lood sexy if I do Say so myself'**

"Ok Itachi we can go now." I said as I walked into the living room. His gaze swept over my body again and I avoied blushing this time. "Where are my dear otouto and Naruto-kun" I smirked as we were walking down the streets of Konoha. "I'v got a pretty good idea where they might be." After a few minutes we came to stop infront of the famous Ichiraku Ramen.

"TEME! Share your rise wuth me!" You could propably hear Naruto in the Snow Country. "Get our own Dobe." A monotone voice said that was most likely Sasuke. "But Teme" I laughed before turning to Itachi and saying "Come on" When walked through the little sheet thing that was covering the intranse I said "Na-ru-to" Naruto jumped and turned around. "Sakura-chan" He jumped off his sit and hugged me. "Hi Naruto Whats up?" "Hey Sakura-chan. I think you really scared teme back there. Hehe." "Shut up Dobe"

After we all ate ramen we parted ways. We were headed back to my apartment. When we got there Itachi sundenly said something unexpected. "Sakura-chan you shouldn't walk around in something so tempting. A lot of guys were starring at you like dogs in heat." He said in a low husky voice. With that he left me standing there by the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachis Prov<strong>

****When we left the ramen shop I notice there were guys starring at Sakura. He felt anger welling up into his chest. Hoe dare they stare at her like dogs in heat. Itachi was beyond angry. She dosn't even seem to care at all, or maybe she just dosn't notice. Well what ever it was Itachi was feeling the need to hit something _vary _hard. He was also aware that he was very aroused right now and needed to take a very cold shower. When we got to her apartment I decided to let her know exactly what had happened. "Sakura-chan you shouldn't walk around in something so tempting. A lot of guys were starring at you like dogs in heat" I said before I walked off to take a cold shower. When I into the shower I started to think about what it would feel like to her her tint hot mouth sucking my cock, and before I knew it I had my cock in my hand and stroking the aroused length. I tried hard not to moan in pleasure. Then mind drifted back to erotic thoughts. He would watch her head bob up and down. He would grab her the back of her head and fuck her mouth. Her mouth would be hot and wet. His hand started to stroke harder and he squeeze harder. He gasped for the first time sense he was 7 and pictured cumming into her mouth as he came now. She would drink everything he had to offer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakuras Prov<strong>


End file.
